Sin hacer ruido
by RainAndWind
Summary: - Además, él viene a veces por las noches cuando tú no te das cuenta.


La noche era oscura, solo iluminada por un breve tiempo a causa de los rayos, la luna se había visto oculta tras las nubes cargadas de agua. No dejaba de llover, el silencio que normalmente se instalaba en el apartamento de los Uchiha había sido reemplazado por el repiqueteo de las gotas incesantes y el estruendo de los truenos que se oían a lo lejos.

Sarada se había ido a su habitación temprano, la vista se le había cansado por estar leyendo toda la tarde. Aunque hubiera querido entrenar usando a su favor el clima, su madre se lo había impedido.

Sakura también estaba cansada, ese día había tenido doble turno en el hospital, al parecer ese tipo de clima hacía que hubiera más accidentes entre los shinobis con misiones que no podían posponer, y también los civiles que no caminaban con precaución por las calles mojadas y el suelo enlodado.

Por fin había recostado su cuerpo en la cama sin molestarse en usar una sábana o encender el aire acondicionado, el viento que entraba por la ventana le era perfecto para disfrutarlo tal cual. No tardó demasiado en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el cansancio acumulado la había tumbado con facilidad.

Pero ni todo el cansancio del mundo le podría quitar sus reflejos ninja. Fue un leve sonido el que había hecho su esposo al entrar en su recámara, apenas audible con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían afuera. Aún así, su sueño se interrumpió, poniéndose en guardia aún arriba de su cama.

\- Soy yo. - los músculos se relajaron casi inmediatamente al reconocer la voz y el olor característico de su esposo.

\- Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

\- Me tomé un descanso, yo también debo dormir.

\- ¿Comiste algo hoy? Te puedo preparar algo de cenar. - propuso Sakura desperezandose y con intenciones de ir a la cocina.

\- Ya comí - dijo con una mueca que esperaba que la oscuridad tapara, pues recordó el ramen instantáneo que Naruto había insistido en comer. - vuelve a la cama.

Sin esperar que le insistiera volvió a su cama y se recostó sin más.

\- Sasuke...

\- Hmp

\- ¿A caso has entrado por la ventana?

\- Bueno, la llave que tengo es de una casa que ahora está destruida. - Sakura apenada recordó el incidente que hizo que ahora estuvieran alquilando un apartamento.

\- Mañana te daré una copia, lo siento. - dijo siguiendo con su vista, ahora acoplada a la oscuridad, cómo su marido se quitaba la ropa mojada.

Por su parte, Sasuke ya había reparado en el hecho de que la pelirrosa solo dormía con unos shorts muy holgados grises y una blusa de tirantes amarilla casi transparente. _Y solo eso._ En la posición en la que se encontraba Sakura el dobladillo de la corta prenda se había alzado hasta descubrir una parte de su glúteo, y la blusa ya amenazaba con dejar salir su pecho derecho, del cual ya se podía ver los estragos que causaba el aire frío.

Estando solo en ropa interior, Sasuke se dispuso a buscar el cajón donde se encontraba su ropa. Sakura, que ya lo estaba viendo batallar contra la ropa femenina que encontraba, no se animó a decirle dónde podía encontrar las prendas que le pertenecían a él con tal de seguir viendo como la humedad pegaba la tela a su trasero, esperando que se diera la vuelta para verlo completamente por en frente también. Es más, si fuera por ella, que nunca encontrara ropa que ponerse, ¡era pecado taparlo! Además, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía momentos a solas con él, podía comprender que estuviera cansado, así que se conformaría con solo verlo.

Rindiendose, Sasuke se quitó la última prenda que lo cubría y la echó al cesto junto con las demás. Dio la vuelta, y quedó sorprendido de que la pelirrosa intentaba contener su sangrado nasal. Le resultaba gracioso el comportamiento tan adolescente de la ya madre de familia.

Actuó como si no hubiera visto aquello y como si su erección no hubiera estado presente desde que alcanzó a ver más allá de la pijama de su esposa, y subió a la cama, a espaldas de Sakura. Con su mano derecha pegó el cuerpo de su mujer al suyo, dejando que su entrepierna quedara rozando la prenda gris y su nariz alcanzara los cabellos rosas que olían a shampoo.

\- El agua estaba muy fría. - le dijo quedamente al oído, deslizando su mano que en un principio estaba en la cintura, bajandola hasta llegar a la orilla del short.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi, erizando su piel por el contacto de los dedos helados que querían tocar más de su piel. El contraste de las temperaturas se sentía como si quemara, así que Sasuke decidió hacer un jutsu de fuego, lo suficientemente suave como para que solo calentara su mano. - ¿Mejor? - preguntó llevando su mano de nuevo al trasero de su esposa. Un suspiro de su parte fue toda la contestación que necesitaba.

Sakura dio la vuelta, chocando su nariz con la del pelinegro, y después juntando sus labios con los de él en un beso corto.

\- Sasuke, el resto de tu cuerpo está muy frío también. - dijo al sentir en su palma el pecho congelado del Uchiha.

Una idea cruzó por la mente del pelinegro. Hizo una vez el sello anterior y con su aliento sopló sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. El calor había hecho que las mejillas de Sakura se tornaran rosadas, lo que la hizo verse muy tierna y en contraste de su atuendo algo revelador,cosa que al pelinegro le agradaba demasiado.

Ahora que ella tenía calor y él tenía frío, no había otra razón para que ella siguiera vestida y que él no pegara una vez su cuerpo al de su esposa.

Sasuke ayudó a la pelirrosa a retirar las únicas prendas que le estorbaban para disfrutar plenamente de la vista que ella le regalaba, no sin aprovechar para pasar sus dedos por cada curva que tenía, haciendo escala por los puntos de su interés, tomando entre sus dedos y apretando los botones rosados de sus pechos, rozando la humedad de entre sus piernas, apretando la suavidad de su trasero, recorriendo la longitud de sus piernas, tomando su mandíbula para acercarla a sus labios.

La ojijade tampoco se había quedado atrás para disfrutar de su pareja, ambos soltaban gemidos que trataban de callar en orden de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Sasuke arremetía contra el cuerpo de su amada, buscando no terminar tan rápido y alargar tanto fuera posible la experiencia de tener al fin el cuerpo de su esposa entrelazado al suyo, aunque le era una tarea difícil al ver la cara de Sakura, que mordía más su labio a cada estocada y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Cuando un rayo iluminaba habitación ambos deleitaban su vista con el cuerpo húmedo del otro, con miradas llenas de lujuria y deseo de fundirse para quedar por siempre de esa manera tan íntima. Era ese el momento en el que Sasuke aprovechaba para arremeter con más fuerza y hasta donde era anatómicamente posible, haciendo que el gemido alto de la pelirrosa se viera callado con el estruendo del cielo.


End file.
